Siempre a tu Lado
by Candy96
Summary: Ose-shoot basado en la relación de House y Cuddy desde sus inicios en la universidad hasta el final. "dedico todo su ser a esa mujer, la única que había logrado conquistarlo y enamorarlo" "lo había amdo desde el momento en que vio sus ojos por primera vez"


Hola! Les dejo un one-shoot que empecé hace unos varios días ya y hoy me propuse terminar :3

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi,saludos!

* * *

Lisa Cuddy, mujer, primera en su promoción, segunda mujer en convertirse directora de un hospital.

Gregory House, hombre, expulsado de 3 universidades por mala conducta, mejor promedio en toda la universidad. Primer doctor en dirigir un departamento de diagnósticos.

Lisa Cuddy, en toda su vida mantuvo una sola relación, finalizada en un matrimonio por conveniencia que no duro más que un par de días. A los 19 años le rompieron el corazón, marcándola eternamente.

Gregory House, mantuvo relación con la mujer que se le ofreciera. A lo largo de su vida tuvo solo una relación seria y estable. Nunca se enamoro de su pareja completamente, como de la forma en que lo había hecho con aquella muchacha universitaria.

Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House, se conocieron en la universidad de medicina en Michigan. Durante lardos meses mantuvieron una relación de odio y rencor, luego fueron armando una verdadera amistad. En el segundo año en que se conocían empezaron una relación abierta, el acuerdo era que podían verse cuando quisieran, pasar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran, revolcarse cuando tuvieran ganas y, obviamente, poder mantener relaciones con cualquier otra persona ajena a ellos dos. Lisa siguió al pie de la letra todos los ítems del acuerdo, exceptuando el último, en el año que duro su "relación" no había estado con nadie más que con Gregory House, en cambio el no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad que se le presentaba; rubias, morochas y coloradas, altas y bajas, todas eran bienvenidas en su cama.

Su relación termino tan solo con el pasar del tiempo, o al menos así lo fue para ella. El había sido expulsado de la universidad, y así como se entero abandono el campus y el estado sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de su "pareja"; tampoco se preocupo en llamarla o escribirle. Lisa Cuddy se enteró de su expulsión dos meses después, cuando el corazón ya había sufrido y los ojos llorado cataratas, solo le quedaba el recuerdo de todos los momentos vividos juntos, el recuerdo de sus caricias en el cuerpo, el de sus labios sobre los suyos, el eterno recuerdo de sus ojos color océano y el profundo amor que le había tomado.

Gregory House retomó sus estudios en Jonh Hopkins, conoció a Stacy Warner y al poco tiempo comenzaron una relación, finalizada en un compromiso que nunca llego al matrimonio. Todos los largos años de la relación se vieron opacados por el poco afecto de Gregory, quien nunca quiso admitir que extrañaba a la morocha estudiante de ojos encandilantes.

Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House volvieron a verse 12 años después de que el fuera expulsado de la universidad, aun que la situación era completamente distinta, ella era la decana de medicina del hospital en el que él había sido ingresado de urgencia por el infarto muscular, acompañado por su entonces prometida.

Para Lisa Cuddy volver a cruzar miradas con Gregory House había sido muy fuerte, había bastado solo una mirada para revivir todos los sentimientos que había procurado olvidar. Para el, había sido lo suficiente como para que el azul de sus ojos fuera más intenso y su corazón latiera con velocidad.

Durante la larga estadía de House en el hospital, Lisa Cuddy y Stacy Warner se hicieron grandes amigas, Stacy se vio atraída a Lisa por la gran confianza que House le tenía; y Lisa simplemente aceptó ser su amiga, fingió que era una gran amiga de Gregory House y nada más, mientras por dentro Lisa Cuddy día a día se hacía más pequeña, y el vacio más grande, y en silencio sufría no poder amarlo realmente.

Gregory House había sido dado de alta, la poca relación que tenia con Lisa Cuddy se hizo aun mas mínima, solo se cruzaban en una que otra sesión de rehabilitación que el tenia, casi no cruzaban palabra y mucho menos se juntaban.

Era un viernes de Enero cuando Stacy Warner tocaba la puerta de la casa de su fiel amiga; con el corazón destrozado le anunciaba que había dejado a Gregory, que había roto su compromiso y se mudaría lejos de Estados Unidos. A parte de visitarla para despedirse, había ido también a, prácticamente, suplicarle que se acercada a House y lo acompañara en el momento porque sabía sería difícil para él.

Es misma noche fue a visitarlo a su apartamento, con una bolsa de comida china en la mano y una película en la otra. Cuando House abrió la puerta le sorprendió encontrar a ella y no a otra persona. La cena fue molestamente silenciosa, sin ningún tipo de diálogo; más tarde miraron la película con chocolate caliente, ambos en el sillón grande, inconscientemente estando cada vez uno más cerca del otro. Esa misma noche volvieron a abrazarse, a mirarse a los ojos sin interrupciones, a tomarse las manos y acariciarse, ese viernes de enero volvieron a besarse, esa misma noche volvieron a hacer el amor y convertir sus cuerpos en uno solo, se amaron hasta que el amanecer los encontró rendidos en la cama, uno en los brazos del otro.

Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House volvieron a tener una relación 13 años después de aquella que tuvieron cuando estudiaban, pera esta vez fue una relación seria, una en la que hubo un anillo de compromiso, intercambio de anillos y votos en la iglesia y padrinos que comprobaban su relación frente a un juez.

El matrimonio no fue el ideal, ni mucho menos el soñado, todo lo contrario, el matrimonio de Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House había tenido un camino lleno de dificultades, en el cual la dificultas más grande fue que la vida les robo a su niño, un niño que los acompaño en sus días solo un mes. Los problemas que dejo la pérdida de su hijo fueron de tal magnitud que genero infidelidades y una petición de divorcio. Estuvieron separados un año entero, y luego siguieron en matrimonio, con la nueva oportunidad que les había dado la vida, temerosos como nunca volvieron a ser padres, esta vez de una niña.

15 años llevaban de casados cuando las dificultades volvieron a cruzarse en sus caminos, Gregory House estaba muriendo, tenía un tumor cerebral imposible de remover, en una etapa tan avanzada que ningún tratamiento le daría más tiempo de vida.

Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy yacían ambos acostados en una de las habitaciones del PPTH, estaban ambos abrazados, con la cabeza de Lisa reposando en el pecho de Gregory; ya les habían informado que solo le quedaban horas de vida. Se disfrutaron todo lo que pudieron, ninguno de los dos quería que el fin llegara, querían seguir uno en los brazos del otro eternamente.

Para la hora de la caída del sol Lisa sintió como el abrazo que la contenía se iba debilitando, y luego el pitido de la maquina que indicaba que ya no habían signos vitales. Recostada en su pecho no sintió más el suave latir de su corazón, se había ido.

Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House, la muerte los había separado. Se amaron hasta el final, hasta el último minuto de su vida Gregory House le dedico todo su ser a esa mujer, la única que había logrado conquistarlo y enamorarlo completamente. Ella lo había amado desde el momento en que vio sus ojos por primera vez, y aun que la muerte se lo hubiera robado de su lado ella continuaría amándolo, porque era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido en todo su vida, porque seguiría amándolo hasta que la muerte la buscara a ella también, y en otra vida, volvieran a encontrarse.

Fin.

* * *

No tengan miedo de dejar sus comentarios ! :)


End file.
